


Purple Skies

by Toadboyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Mermaids, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadboyy/pseuds/Toadboyy
Summary: When ice skating with Pidge, Keith notices a cute boy who he can't get out of his head. He comes back later with hopes of seeing him again. (Bad at summaries, maybe I'll rewrite a better one later)





	Purple Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Boop. I'm bad at things. This is a random au that I've been working on for a while. I might make chapters about 1000 words or so? Bc that seems reasonable? This is basically just the intro and setting up things for events to come. So...Yeahhh *thumbs up* Hope ya like it.

_If I listen to them talk about cars for one more minute_ , I'm gonna kill myself, Keith thought.  
"Your dad goes en it too, don't he?" A guy in a red hoodie asked his companion, in another conversation. He was wearing a camouflage ball cap and dirty jeans. As he heard the sentence come from the person's mouth, Keith simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath in frustration. The trucks, the terrible grammar, the discriminatory attitude, Keith hated every bit of it. Though he was out of luck, for that was about all this small town had to offer.  
Keith tried to distract himself and grabbed his phone from his pocket. After typing a small string of numbers to unlock the screen, he opened a conversation. The message bubbles were green and the title of the conversation simply read "Short."  
Keith began writing a message.  
"Pidge, I'm dying," he typed. After sending the message, a few seconds later a response appeared.

**[12:34] Having fun at the DMV are you?**

_[12:34] If I hear one more sentence about a truck, I'm going to lose it. I'm having the time of my life._ Keith didn't even wonder if the sarcasm would send through. He knew it would be very obvious to Pidge.

**[12:35] Well I could have gone with you.**

_[12:35] You've got loads of homework and you know Matt won't let you leave until you've finished it._

**[12:35] I feel so unappreciated.**

_[12:36] ?_

**[12:37] Most friends would get thanked for offering to keep you company. When I do it, it's 'do your homework, Pidge,' 'don't climb out the window Pidge.'**

_[12:37] I swear to fuck_  
_[12:37] If you climb out your window._  
He looked ahead at the line. After two other people, he would be next.  
_[12:39] I'll be out soon, you should finish your homework._

**[12:39] Keyword: Should**

_[12:39] Pidge, just do your homework_.

**[12:40] Why should I take advice about school from a dropout?"**

_[12:40] Because he won't let you ride on his motorcycle, after he gets his license, if you don't._

**[12:41] Fiiiiiine. You're just as bad as Matt**.

 _[12:41] Ttyl dude._ He sent before returning his phone to his back pocket. The line was moving at a faster rate now.

As Keith got to the front, he handed his papers to the lady behind the desk. When it was time for his photo to be taken, she gestured to the door around the corner and Keith went inside. He stood in front of a white screen as she told him. Seconds later a bright light flashed in his face and it was over. She pointed to the computer screen next to her.

"This good?" Keith absent mindedly said yes, though he could barely see the screen. He decided it was probably fine, and he didn't want to ask her to take another one anyway. He left the small room, and made his way back to the counter. She gave him his temporary license and informed him that his real one would come in the mail within the next week. He thanked her and left the building. He was glad to be out of there, now he could go home and recharge.

A few days later his license came in the mail. Him and Pidge were hanging out when he got it.

"Oooh let me see the horrible photo!" they said as they snatched the envelope from him before he could open it.

"Hey!" he reached for it, but Pidge stretched their arms away from him. Though they were short, somehow their arms were still out of his reach. Pidge stood up and moved a few steps away to open the envelope. Keith, being too lazy to get up, laid down on the floor where he had been sitting. He gave up trying to get it back for the time being. Pidge opened the envelope and removed the license from it.  They began laughing a few seconds afterwards.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" He half groaned, still laying on the floor. When Pidge ignored him he decided to get up and look at it. Half out of curiosity, half out of embarrassment he took the card from them. He looked at the photo on the license. "It's not _that_ bad." He said, trying to convince not only Pidge, but himself as well.

Pidge laughed a small bit more before they spoke.  
"Not that bad'? Look at your face!" They said, clearly still amused.

Keith examined the card more closely. On the card, alongside Keith's personal information was a photo of his face. In the photo he had a very obviously forced smile, and an overall awkward look. He stared at the small portrait of himself for a moment before speaking. "At least my hair didn't look that bad."

"But why did you try to smile?" Pidge asked, laughing a bit more. They were enjoying this almost too much.

"I PANICKED!" He raised his voice defensively. "The lady said 'Smile!' last minute and I didn't know what to do!"

"This is great." Pidge said, still amused at the small photo.

"Shut up," Keith said jokingly. He laughed a little before returning to his previous task. He picked up a PlayStation remote that was on the floor next to him. "Are we gonna play, or not?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick your ass." Pidge said, also retrieving their remote. The two continued playing Call of Duty for a while, the amount of trash talk was plentiful. They decided to stop after a few hours of play and Keith had accused Pidge of rigging the game. They joked about how if he wasn't going to be nice, he wasn't invited ice skating for their birthday anymore.

"Fine, I don't like ice skating anyway," He said teasingly.

"Yeah, 'cause your bad at it." They said, as they placed their remote back on the charging station. The light that had previously gone out, turned yellow a few seconds later. "You're on your ass more than you're on the skates."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems short (the first chapter is literally a filler chapter, kill me) and stuff but Chapter 2 (knock on wood) should not be far behind. :3  
> Maybe leave a comment and tell me how ya feel about it?


End file.
